


She Smiled At Me

by gaialux



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Drabble, F/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She smiled at me, but it was wary and faltered; I knew what she was really thinking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Smiled At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "Hard Times 100" challenge. Prompt: "I Gotta Boo Boo".
> 
> Oz does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

She smiled at me, but it was wary and faltered; I knew what she was really thinking. I could read every movement of her lips and the slight darkening of her eyes. She sighed a little, maybe quiet enough she thought I wouldn’t hear – I did. Her hand ran across my bare chest and I let myself smile. I don’t know where it faltered like hers; I knew her body better than I knew my own.

“It --" She stopped, paused.

I moved a finger under her chin and lifted, seeing her eyes. “Tell me.”

“I think it’s back.”


End file.
